


Forest and Fire

by 21J



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21J/pseuds/21J
Summary: “正如火焰需要森林，朋友，森林也需要火焰。”发生在《山谷君王》之后的捏造故事。





	Forest and Fire

或许是出于委婉的报复，又或者，尽管可能性很小，史密斯如同他声称的那样“由于无法预料的紧急情况，无法将影子送入美利坚国土，只好半途撂下”，并且对此“感到非常抱歉”。  
总之现在的情况是这样的：烈日下，影子行走在墨西哥某处荒芜的土地上，手里还拎着几周前在苏格兰为他抵御海风的毛衣。这位“功臣”这会儿已然成了个累赘,好在他除了口袋里的护照和一卷现金，没有其他行李。  
影子已经在太阳下走了两个钟头——脚下的黄土甚至不能称之为道路。他停下来稍作歇息，头顶上的太阳比起中午向西偏了些角度，但被炙烤的大地还是灼热逼人,地平线在热浪中扭曲。看来在苏格兰将尽的夏日，在这里仍然占据统治地位。  
远处扬起一片尘土，影子眯起眼，当他意识到愈来愈近的是什么东西时，立即挥舞起手里的毛衣。  
一辆老旧的敞篷货车在他身边停了下来。  
开车的是个中年男人，蓄一把络腮胡，面庞黝黑，副驾驶座上坐了个姑娘。收音机正在播放一首欢快的本地流行歌曲，男人调低音响，将壮实的手臂搭在车窗上，用语调轻快的西班牙语向影子搭话。  
“抱歉，什么？”影子几乎听不懂，只好用英语问道。男人又嘀咕了一阵。  
“英语？美国人？”  
影子点点头：“我想去最近的城市，你可以带我一程吗？”  
男人扭头瞅了瞅身边的姑娘，又打量起影子。那女孩看上去约莫十五六岁，深色皮肤，鼻子和那男人有几分相似，不开口讲话，只是毫不掩饰地直直盯着影子，让他感觉自己并不受欢迎。  
“我们不去城市，我们要回镇上，”男人的口音非常重，影子得十分专心才能听得懂。他缓缓向影子解释：“城市很远，你什么都没带，走不过去。我可以带你去镇上。”  
男人伸出头朝四周环顾，然后比了个手势，说：“碰上我们，你运气好。这地方，不会再有车经过了。”  
影子回想刚才两个小时里，除了枯黄的野草、几丛灌木和一些不知名的鸟，没再见过其他活物。他看不出还有什么比这更好的提议了。  
“谢谢。”影子伸出手掌，和男人握手。与胳膊上结实的肌肉给人的印象相反，那只手并不大，甚至有点女性化，但非常有力。  
“你可以坐后面的货仓。抱歉，你也看见啦，前面没座了。”  
影子爬上货车，坐在一堆装满橙子的木箱间。他蜷坐在阴影里，听着驾驶座上的男人跟着收音机哼唱跑调的歌曲，颠簸到天色黄昏才终于来到镇上，车最终停在一栋瓦房门前。  
影子从卡车上下来的时候浑身僵硬，觉得全身的骨架还在随着车轮颤抖。中年男人和女孩也下了车。那人个头不大，实际身高比他坐在驾驶室里给人的感觉矮多了，生着一幅常年干体力活的人常有的精练身材，棕色的眼睛里闪着活力，腰间别一把小刀；他身边的女孩和他差不多高，体态苗条，黑发在脑袋后面扎成一股辫子。她沉默不语，表情严肃，眼神很锐利。  
“谢谢……”影子发现他还不知道对方的名字。刚才在车上，他们起初还试着聊天，但即便双方扯着嗓子，对话也总是掩埋在风声和卡车的噪音里，他们很快就放弃了。  
“贡萨洛。”男人说，然后指了指女孩，“娜葛妲。”  
“很谢谢你们，贡萨洛，还有娜葛妲。”影子伸出手，但贡萨洛只是盯着他，在等待什么。他明白了。影子收回手，从口袋里掏出一张五十英镑，他没有别的面额了：“希望没有太麻烦你。”  
“哦，当然，我家就是你家，朋友。”贡萨洛愉快地收下钱，拍了拍影子的肩膀，“我妹妹做了晚饭，你想来一起吃吗？”  
“当然。”影子回答，随他进了门。  
“你叫什么？我还不知道你的名字。”  
“影子，别人通常这么叫我。”  
“这是个名字？行吧。”贡萨洛用当地话向屋子里的女人介绍了影子，然后转向影子，指着屋子里那个发了福的“女版”贡萨洛：“我妹妹，玛利亚。别客气，坐吧，坐吧。”  
  
贡萨洛家很朴实，晚餐也是，就是屋主会盛情邀请一个多金的美国人留宿那种程度的简朴。除了毫不掩饰的对金钱的渴望，还有点过分热情之外，贡萨洛并不算影子讨厌的那类人。影子礼貌地称赞了他的房子和女主人的手艺，贡萨洛却摆摆手。  
“这是我妹妹的房子，我平时不住这里。我住北边，边境，给美国人拉货、载载客人。娜葛妲是我的生意伙伴。”  
女孩听到自己的名字，停下了盛汤的动作，抬起头看了眼贡萨洛。  
“生意伙伴？”影子看着女孩，确信自己之前并没有看走眼，他面前的确实不过是个十来岁的青少年。  
“是的，是的。”贡萨洛撕下一块玉米饼，放进嘴里大嚼起来，“你来得很巧，这儿刚好要举办庆典，十年一遇。我带娜葛妲赶来，为庆典表演节目。娜葛妲是个，用你们的话怎么说？玩杂耍的？”  
“杂技演员。”  
“对，杂技演员。过两天庆祝就要开始啦。”  
“多谢你邀请，我还是想明天出发。”  
“明天？明天你可走不掉啊，影子朋友。明天这儿所有人都放假了，为了筹备庆典，有一堆事要做，一直到结束。没有车来，没有车走。”贡萨洛挠挠胡子，“你有急事？最近的城镇也要两百公里开外，你要是赶着离开，倒也能步行试试。”  
“没什么要紧的。”影子想了想。  
“那就留下来呗，庆典一结束，咱们就坐我的车走。你住这儿，食宿算我的。”贡萨洛咧开嘴笑了。  
“行。我能问问你们的庆典都做些什么吗？”  
“明天有集市，我得把这车橙子卖掉；后天大家上街狂欢，唱歌跳舞，晚上还要升篝火。大后天看完表演，咱们就可以出发啦。”  
“听起来不错。”影子表示赞同，喝掉了盘子里最后一点温热的豆汤。汤又酸又辣，影子没有再添第二份。  
“可不是！大家伙儿都等了好久了。”贡萨洛站起身，玛利亚收掉了他的餐盘，“今天晚上你好好歇着，玛利亚会带你到楼上住下。”  
贡萨洛拿起车钥匙，朝门口走去，娜葛妲追上去，用急促的语调小声和他交谈。影子背对他们，也听不懂他们在说什么，但话里几次提到了他的名字。最终贡萨洛手臂一划，做了个了结的手势，干脆地结束了交谈，推门离开了。  
玛利亚手脚麻利地收拾好餐桌，一副早已习惯了男人不干家务的样子。影子想问问她有没有本地地图，但玛利亚完全听不懂英语，他们俩重复着自己的话，但对方怎么都不明白。而娜葛妲在贡萨洛离开后就不知去向了。  
玛利亚将影子带进二楼的客房。这是个小卧室，只有张床和一小张书桌，窗户周围用彩纸贴了一圈花边，已经褪了色。桌子上放着几本书，影子拿起来翻了翻，见全都是西语，就又放下了。  
影子本打算下楼问问玛利亚哪里能冲个澡，但一想到他们刚才的对话，便放弃了这个念头。他躺下来，想等贡萨洛回来再询问。  
影子躺在床铺上，没多久就困得睁不开眼，今天真是累坏了。尽管晚餐的汤还在他胃里晃荡，但太阳下山后凉爽起来的空气，还有床铺柔软的触觉，很快便将影子带进了睡梦中。  
  
第二天，影子被窗外的嘈杂声吵醒了，紧接着感到背上火辣辣的，他昨晚忘了拉上窗帘，脊背已经不知道在太阳下烤了多久。他打开窗户，从太阳的高度估摸现在差不多是上午八九点。他睡得够久的，而且是个无梦的好觉。  
“影子，朋友！”  
听见窗户下面有人叫他，影子伸头向外面望。贡萨洛不知什么时候在门口支了个摊子，正抬着箱橙子朝他呼喊。影子走下楼梯。  
“你瞧瞧，怎么样？”贡萨洛得意地向他展示自己的摊铺：几只倒扣的木箱组成的桌子，上边摆了具手动榨汁机，还有各式各样不知从哪里募集来的杯子。成箱的橙子堆在地上。  
影子微笑起来，他记起自己小时候，也在这样的路边摊买过汽水和冰棒。  
“很不错，大家会喜欢的。”影子诚恳地回答。  
贡萨洛听了影子的评价很是受用，笑得眼角都挤出了皱纹。“我就说嘛！等胡安把冰块拉过来，咱们把橙子冰上，我保证不用等到天黑，橙汁就能卖个精光。”  
影子点点头，说：“我帮得上什么忙吗？”  
“你想帮忙？那太好啦，还有一半橙子在车上，咱们先得把它们卸下来。”  
等他们将所有橙子都搬下车，街上的人已经多起来了。昨晚来时天色昏暗，影子没怎么注意街道周围，而现在，在太阳下面，几乎每户人家门口都支起了小摊，贩卖食物、衣帽或生活用品。各种颜色的遮阳布将土黄色的街道点缀得生机盎然，屋顶的瓦片在阳光下闪光，人们吆喝着叫卖自己的商品，女人牵着小孩在首饰和器皿铺子前流连。  
果汁摊迎来了第一位客人，一个男孩。  
贡萨洛拔出腰间的小刀，一边和小客人寒暄，一边熟练地把橙子削了皮，放进榨汁机里，压下杠杆，榨出果汁。男孩端起杯子喝光橙汁，抹抹嘴丢下一枚硬币跑走了，玛利亚将杯子洗净，又摆上桌子。  
慢慢地，影子发现并不是所有客人都使用货币在集市上购买商品，以物易物这种古老的贸易方式在这里仍然畅通无阻。  
“重要的是热闹，懂不？大家伙儿找个由头，一起忙乎。以前我小时候，这周围还有镇子的时候，集市上还能换不少平时见不到的东西，可现在方圆几十里哪还有人烟？大家都离开了，谁知到过了今天还有没有明天呢。只要热闹，其他的我们都不在乎，一旦后天的表演完成……算了，也没什么。”冰镇橙汁的销路不错，在忙碌的贩卖间歇，贡萨洛回应了影子的好奇。  
影子在果汁摊上帮不上太多忙，不过是帮着挑拣橙子，再递给贡萨洛。兄妹两人把小摊子经营得井井有条，影子一开始仅仅是在旁边看着贡萨洛怎么和客人交谈，哄得人开怀大笑，也让他挺愉快，但渐渐地就开始感到无聊了。  
时至中午，影子肚子咕咕叫起来，他才想起从早上开始就没吃过东西，玛利亚善解人意地端给他一杯橙汁。  
“影子，你今天真是帮了我大忙！你饿了吗？去集市上逛逛吧，给自己找点东西吃。”贡萨洛一边说，一边忙着削皮榨汁。  
影子向兄妹俩告别，随着人潮游览街边五花八门的小摊。刚才他像是站在一个斑斓的梦外面往里窥视，此刻真正置身其中，眼前所见大多是饰着陌生纹路的物件，耳边尽是听不懂的语言，才体会到这个梦多容易让人疲倦。所以当有人从他背后叫住他，用一口流利的英语向他搭话时，他心里甚至感觉到有些轻松。  
“你不是本地人。”那人说，这是个陈述句。影子转过身。  
一个高个子年轻人在影子面前打量他。年轻人有双灰眼睛，颜色浅得让人联想起某种小动物，金发短短地伏在脑袋上，方脸盘上五官鲜明。他身穿当地旅游商店常贩卖的亚麻衬衫，脖子上挂一顶阔边墨西哥草帽。总有人在一个地方待上两天就喜欢以本地人自居。  
“你打哪儿来？我没在这儿见过你。”  
“我昨晚刚到。”  
“哈，你一定是特地来参加节日活动的。”年轻人朝路边摊比划了下，“异域文化，民族特色，对不对？他们说这集会十年才办一次，老实说我倒没看出来有什么特别。”  
影子想，要解释他并不是有意要来这里还要费上一番口舌，便没有作声。  
“不过这儿的人倒都挺乐在其中，他们也说后天的表演才是重头戏。这里面确实有些外人难以理解的东西在里头对不？”  
“可能是这样。”  
“你可真是个沉默的大个子。我是亚瑟，亚瑟·亨特。叫我亚瑟就行。”  
“影子。”  
“影子，很高兴见到你。你饿了吗？我知道有个地方能吃到不错的本地菜。”  
亚瑟领着影子钻进一条小巷，又从另一头钻出来，出现在一条同样是挤满了小摊的窄路上，他们经过了两家水果摊和一间帽店，又转了个弯，最终进入了栋不起眼的小餐馆里。  
“你该尝尝这儿的牛肉塔可。还有沙拉，他们会往里面加仙人掌肉，听起来有点吓人，不过多汁又爽口。我替你点了行吗？你想要什么汤？”  
影子想起了昨晚的豆汤：“咖啡就行。”  
亚瑟叫来服务生，为他俩点了餐。  
“那么，影子，”亚瑟搓了搓手，“你是怎么知道这个庆典的？”  
“老实说，纯属偶然。”影子思忖，这理由听起来言不由衷，但确实不假，“你呢？”  
“我是个猎人，伙计。我不是说我的姓氏，就是猎人。对别人来说打猎可能就是个爱好，但这是我的职业，狩猎猛兽。”亚瑟做了个猎枪上膛的动作，口里发出开枪的“砰”声，“我父亲就是个猎人，我们有很多人，有自己的渠道寻找猎物。”  
“我看不出来这里有能让人狩猎的动物。”  
“哦……你还不知道是吗？他们不告诉你。”亚瑟咧嘴笑了，露出两颗犬齿。  
影子不喜欢别人讲话时卖关子，他问：“你在说这里有野兽吗？这儿的人有危险？”  
亚瑟耸耸肩：“那要看你站在哪里了。如果你喜欢站在路中间，不要说潘普洛纳的奔牛节，在哪儿都挺危险。不，这儿一点都不危险，安全得很呢。天灾人祸从没骚扰过这儿的人，而周围的村子都一个个变成了废墟，就好像这里的人画了个圈子住在里面，洪水和烈火都进不来。你觉得这是偶然吗？我可不这么认为。”  
“我不明白。”  
“你应该明白的。你只是不相信我。你也用不着信我，到了后天，一切自然就揭晓了。”服务生端上来了两份玉米卷饼，亚瑟趁机结束了话题，“我们的午餐来了。尝尝看，很好吃。”  
影子拿起一个卷饼。亚瑟带给影子的不信任感好像也传染给了他点的菜，影子将信将疑地咬下卷饼，牛肉的肉汁伴着新鲜辣椒爽脆的口感立刻在他嘴里迸出来。味道很好，同时也非常辣。影子的整个口腔像火烧一样，他几乎要淌眼泪了。亚瑟见影子狼狈的样子，像个恶作剧成功的大男孩一样开心地笑了出来，然后才道歉。  
  
午餐后亚瑟和影子道别，朝来时的反方向离开了。尽管他们刚才的谈话留给影子满腹疑惑，但亚瑟看上去乐在其中，就等着影子发问，影子反而不想追问他了。影子回到了贡萨洛的果汁摊，一路上他尽量走在遮阳布下面，中午的太阳光过于强烈，毫无云朵遮蔽地投射在大地上，看不出一点入秋的征兆，反而像是夏至日的前一天。  
“嘿，影子。午餐还好吗？”  
“不错，就是太辣了。”  
贡萨洛哈哈大笑道：“朋友，如果你想在这里生活，就必须习惯这一点。辣椒对你有好处，对我的生意也有好处。”有一半橙子箱已经空了，一只木箱里装满了各种拿来换果汁的小物件，“照这个速度卖下去，我们很快就能收摊。”  
“你想出去逛逛吗？我可以先帮你照看这里。”  
“玛利亚已经出去了，”贡萨洛摇摇头，“我只希望她没忘记我的午餐。你觉得集市怎么样？”  
“很有趣。我以前没有见过这样的市场。”  
“你高兴就最好啦。”  
“娜葛妲呢？”  
贡萨洛手里削皮的动作停顿了一下，随后说：“她有自己的事情，她要排练。她是个杂技演员。”  
“太遗憾了。我想她大概会想在集市上逛逛，她还很年轻。”  
“杂技演员都很年轻，他们需要一副年轻的身子骨，去完成些不可思议的动作。别担心她，她能照顾好自己。”  
“我不怎么看杂技……”  
“你太多愁善感了，影子朋友。那是他们的职业，他们自愿做出的牺牲。”贡萨洛用力压下榨汁机的把手，“好吧，可能也不是百分之百的自愿，但生活，就是这样，有时候没多少路让人选择。行了，上午的最后一杯。”  
贡萨洛将橙汁一饮而尽。玛利亚从街上走过来，将装午餐的袋子递给他，端起装满脏杯子的盆走进屋里。  
骄阳似火，没什么人愿意在正午时分出门，集市生意惨淡。一直到下午三四点，路上行人又多了起来。贡萨洛忙到太阳落山，还是有两箱橙子没用完，但他看起来很满足。  
晚上影子终于如愿以偿地洗了个热水澡。贡萨洛晚餐后又不见了踪影。  
  
夜里，影子做了个梦。  
他梦到自己站在丛林里，月亮把周围照得和白天一样亮堂，只是所有东西在月光下都变成了蓝灰色。他听到大猫低吼，才发现有一只黑色的豹子藏在阴影里，盯着他瞧。一注意到影子投过来的视线，黑豹便站起身，它优雅地踱着步子，缓缓走到一个女孩身边，谨慎地绕着她转了几圈，最终停在她脚边。  
那女孩看起来像娜葛妲，但影子也不确定，他看不清她的容貌，却并不是因为梦里光线昏暗。他知道的梦境的运作原理：如果看不清，是因为他不知道，或者有人不想让他知道。  
女孩站立在豹子身边，朝影子发了话，声音仿佛来自四面八方。她说：“走开！走开！”  
然后女孩戴上面具，跳进丛林里，豹子也随她离开了。留下她话语的无尽回响，在影子的梦里徘徊。  
  
隔天影子一早就起来了，赶上了玛利亚家的早餐。  
贡萨洛感谢过影子昨天提供的帮助，又表示尽管他本人要参加表演的筹备工作，今天不能陪同，但请影子一定要在镇上转转。除了狂欢舞会，还有一些个人组织的小活动，零散地分布在各处，欢迎所有人参加。  
饭后影子向贡萨洛借了本词典，回到了房间，试着读书桌上的书册，打发时间。其中一本记录的是塞拉诺家族的历史，影子猜这应该是镇子上的一个传统大户，他随手翻到其中一位家族成员的介绍，文章涉及很多人名，还有些查不到的单词，影子很快就放弃读下去了。而另一本是一部剧本，故事从两个部落之间的纷争讲起，他对着词典半猜半蒙，读了二三十页，直到出现了一个新角色，某人的儿子，想通过某种办法永远地结束战争。  
快到中午时，窗户吹进来的风变得火热，外面人声嘈杂，乐器鸣奏，很是热闹。影子合上书，向窗外探视。遮阳棚有的还留在街上没有拆除，人们在阳光下跳舞，在阴影下歇息，乐手吹奏小号、弹拨班卓琴、击打小军鼓，还有些影子叫不出名字的乐器。人们把自己装点得五彩斑斓，他们舞动、歌唱、欢笑，好像一点都感受不到照在身上的阳光有多灼人。  
影子不太擅长应付这样的场面，尤其在这里，一个高大的外来者很容易成为焦点。他在楼上看了一会儿，之后带着词典下了楼，贴着墙边从人群中穿行而过，打算去昨天中午的餐馆吃点东西。  
  
一进入餐馆，影子就看到了亚瑟·亨特，娜葛妲和他坐在一起，两个人神情严肃地交谈着。亚瑟也注意到了影子，他随即扯出一个笑容，向影子挥手。影子朝他们走去。  
“中午好，娜葛妲，亚瑟。”  
“很高兴再见到你，影子。希望你没为昨天的事情记恨我。”  
影子抬了抬眉毛。虽然说不上记恨，但如果有什么事能让亚瑟也体会到他昨天的不快，影子倒也愿意去试试。  
娜葛妲站起身，狠狠瞪了影子一眼，从他身边走过，离开了餐馆。  
“我做了什么讨人厌的事情吗？”影子疑惑道。  
“不，影子，不是你的错。是她明天要做的事情惹她心烦。”亚瑟做了个“请”的手势，“请坐吧，我猜今天你不需要我为你推荐菜肴了。”  
影子坐下来，打开菜单对照着词典翻阅。这做法有点傻气，但服务生端上餐点后，他觉得刚才的行为还是值得的。他从烤鸡腿上撕下一片肉塞进嘴里，对亚瑟说：  
“你认识娜葛妲。”  
“嗯哼。还能怎么说呢，我是个擅长交际的人，而娜葛妲是个美丽的姑娘。”  
“你们刚才在聊什么？”  
“不是什么大不了的事情，娜葛妲和我只是在闲聊，工作、体育，之类的。你知道吗？竞技运动里运动员会使用兴奋剂，几乎已经是个公开的秘密了。”  
“我没关注过这个。”  
“表面上我们制定出规则，禁止运动员使用药物，但其实我们才是整件事里推波助澜的人。我们想要更高、更快、更强，想要一次次打破纪录，我们渴望一位无人能匹敌的超人，然后，噗，违禁药品就诞生了。”  
“我不这么认为，还有那么多正直的选手也赢得了比赛。你不能把错误推给其他人。”  
“哦，是你以为‘正直’的选手。我们禁止了一种手段，就会有人发明出另一种，只要能让他永驻神坛。况且，嘿，你以为使用药物的运动员，就不比其他选手在训练上付出更多努力吗？重点永远不在于赢得比赛，而在于保持赢得比赛，观众不想看正直的赢家昙花一现，他们想要一个代表胜利的符号，一个名字，一个人神。如果你不知道他靠违禁品赢取了奖杯，那么他是不是用药还有什么重要的呢？”  
影子想了想，回答：“不，我仍然不同意。如果对违禁药物宽容，可能最终竞技体育就会变成对制药或其他技术手段的比拼。”  
“我并没有说服药是好的，影子。事实上我们已经在用技术手段干涉体育比赛了：阻力更小的泳衣、更轻便的跑鞋，如果你有足够的钱财和人脉，你就能在比赛中获得优势；相比之下兴奋剂这类容易获取的药物，反而显得更加公平。不，我不是说所有这些干涉都是好的。我是说我们的欲望，我们渴望造出一个神，再把他拉下神坛，人类就能从中获得力量。”  
“这偏离了初衷……”  
“没错！”亚瑟急切地打断了影子的话，“重要的理应永远是拼搏本身，对不对？”  
“我猜是的。”  
“这儿有个神话故事，这个镇子很古老，能追溯到还有河水从我们脚底下流过的时候，讲的是人与野兽的搏斗。人类在平原上耕种生活，猛兽则栖息在森林里，河水将他们分开，直到枯水期，他们每年在干涸的河床上举办一次祭祀，向太阳神献祭。双方各派出一名勇士，在太阳底下赤手搏斗，至死方休。就像罗马斗兽场那样，你明白吗？只是他们都是自愿的，这是为族人取得太阳神青睐的机会，是荣誉。人和野兽，互为祭品，他们向神献上双方的血和汗，还有对方的性命。”  
“他们能从中得到什么？”  
“阳光、雨水。太阳神喜欢看他们为了它厮杀，它会为了胜者撒下光辉。如果搏斗的过程足够令他满意，双方本可以都活下去的。但人类总是不满足，总是想获得更多，于是他们开始在搏斗中作弊，佩戴上铁甲，拿起武器；后来他们甚至强迫没有斗志的动物战斗，或在搏斗开始前拔断它们的指甲和牙齿。他们并不认为自己的做法有什么错，他们只是看到了能够赢得比赛的机会，便迫不及待地抓在手里，忘了他们战斗的最初目的。人类总是赢，而森林里的野兽很少能在搏斗中胜出，于是太阳一年到头照耀着人类的田野，而森林常年降下大雨。  
“直到太阳烧焦田地，暴雨冲垮树林。人把一切归咎于太阳神，仍不知反省。”亚瑟食指轻敲桌面，问影子，“这故事听起来耳熟吗？你现在该明白了。”  
“我知道你想说什么，”影子望着亚瑟，“但我不明白你想让我做什么。”  
“我想让你救救她，娜葛妲。她是今年的祭品。”  
“怎么会？我以为你说人想一直赢下去。”  
亚瑟摇头道：“有人认为人类需要一场败落，而非一场公平的竞争来挽回声誉，他们根本没打算让一个女孩在搏斗中生还。已经太晚了，古神早就离去了。这是场徒劳的献祭。”  
“我不确定我能对此做什么。”  
“使搏斗变公平。这也是我所希求的全部。直到昨天我还不能确定自己该不该插手这件事情，甚至把你也牵扯进来，因为他们是自愿的，娜葛妲也是个战士。但我不希望她因为不公平的竞赛而死去。  
“考虑一下吧，影子，但别考虑太久，明天就是‘表演’的时间了。如果你想救她，”亚瑟交给影子一把钥匙，“明天早上去镇子边缘的木头棚屋，就在今晚升起篝火的方向。”然后起身就要离开。  
“等等。你为什么不自己去？”影子叫住亚瑟。  
“我是个猎人，伙计。我得追逐猎物。”  
  
整个下午影子都在读那本书。他看得很慢，思绪不断被亚瑟的神话故事打扰，最后连窗外的游行队伍也加入了进来，在文字间随着节奏舞动。书里两个部落间的矛盾仿佛变成了人类和野兽之间的纷争，只是在亚瑟的故事里没有一个角色试图改变现状，却多了一个神不断挑起争斗。他猜测亚瑟说了实话，但也认为亚瑟没有讲出全部事实。  
晚餐时贡萨洛没有回来。影子再次试着和玛利亚交流，再次无果而终。  
天黑后小镇居民升起了篝火，火焰蹿起足有两层楼高，好像白天的太阳还不够热、不够亮似的。篝火燃烧的地方离影子的住处还有些距离，但他总错觉热风携着火星从窗外吹进屋里，蒸干了他的皮肤，灰烬则使他嗓子发痒，想要咳嗽。影子注视着红色的火焰，直到眼睛发涩。他关上窗户，拉起窗帘，在床上躺卧了很久才进入梦乡。  
在梦里，影子置身一片燃烧的丛林中，他被绑在树上，动弹不得。  
火舌舔舐着他的裤脚，四周浓烟滚滚，地狱似的热气令他大汗淋漓，烟雾蜇得他流泪不止。恐惧在他心中蔓延。  
“朋友，你好啊。”贡萨洛出现在他面前，悠然和他打招呼。  
“帮帮我，放我下来。”影子说。  
“抱歉，我不能。”他无奈地摊开手，“我们的使命是在这儿等着，直到被烧成灰。而你的使命是看着这一切发生。”  
“你可以逃开。”  
“我干嘛要逃开呢？我们已经受够了浑身湿淋淋地蜷缩在树洞里，晚上冷得瑟瑟发抖，卵蛋都要冻掉咯；也受够了在大太阳底下掰苞米，喝进去的水总比不上流出来的汗更多。”  
树干在影子身后蠕动着，要把他吞进去，仿佛一片固体的沼泽，他越是挣扎，陷进去得越快。  
“干脆把一切都烧掉吧！神啊，您再见嘞，我们要走啦。”贡萨洛闭上眼睛，敞开双臂，状似里约大基督像，“别担心，影子，总有一天，在我们的废墟上，将长出新的嫩芽，有鸟飞过来，有婴儿哭嚎着呱呱落地。”  
大火包围了贡萨洛的身体，他一动不动，还在念叨着：“别担心，别担心……”影子完全被裹进了树里面，他变成了一棵树，视野逐渐升高，贡萨洛的声音也听不见了。  
当视野到达最高的树枝上，影子得以俯瞰整片火海，他看到了远处正在上演远古的部落战争，看到了野兽扑向人的脖颈，而人类手持斧头劈开狼皮。所有生物都身披火焰，一边流泪一边大笑一边咆哮，最后都倒在地上不再动弹。  
火终于包围了影子，他的树叶蜷曲着被烧焦，哔啵作响。  
他恐惧、疼痛、受到伤害，同时也隐隐感到，在这之下藏着狂喜与安宁。  
  
影子醒过来的时候口干舌燥，好似梦里的浓烟还在他的鼻腔里。  
他下楼时贡萨洛兄妹都不在家，餐桌上放了一份加了鸡蛋和奶酪的玉米饼。影子吃过早餐，带上钱和护照，还有亚瑟交给他的钥匙出了门。  
阳光照在街道上，和前两日没什么差别，可街道上冷冷清清的，一个人影也看不见，为集市搭建的遮阳棚全收了起来，这让影子感觉他置身于一个完全陌生的地方，也可能是还在梦里。他朝昨晚点燃篝火的方向走去，一直到了木屋，路上也没遇到任何人。  
木屋的门上挂着一只铁锁，周围没有人守着，影子走近发现，锁已经被人打开了，只是挂在门闩上。影子取下锁，推门而入，屋子没有窗户，昏暗的白炽灯闪烁不定。影子眨眨眼，就着从敞开的门投射进来的光线，勉强看清了周围的环境：这里大概是个尘封已久的仓库，里面堆满了箱子，地上落了层厚厚的灰尘，箱子间勉强辟出条兽径，容一人同行，小路上有一列凌乱的脚印。  
影子顺着脚印往里走，里面比看上去的要宽敞，影子小心地走了一会儿才走到头，他没注意到脚下，踢上了一座兽笼。铁笼掩在一片暗影中，他蹲下来，眯起眼往里瞅。  
一只手垂在地上。是娜葛妲。  
“娜葛妲？你还好吗？”影子试图拉开牢笼，但门被上了锁。影子从口袋里摸出钥匙，去开那笼门。  
女孩颤动了一下，但仍然趴卧在笼中不做声。影子打开笼门，伸手要拉她出来。  
娜葛妲突然抬起头，用力拍开了影子的手。她的喉咙里发出恐吓的低吼，拱起脊背，瞳孔竖成一条直线，脸上的肌肉颤动着，嘴角现出利齿。  
“滚开，人类！”  
娜葛妲咆哮道，发出非人类的吼叫。影子本能地退后两步。  
她退回阴影里，发出痛苦的呜咽，声音越来越弱，最后没了动静。当影子犹豫着是否要再度上前时，一只黑豹从牢笼中窜了出来，它身形矫健，浑身毛皮油亮。  
黑豹跃出牢笼，冲影子咧一咧嘴，跳进了通往地下室的暗门。  
影子跟了上去。这条向下的阶梯似乎没有尽头，黑暗里影子只能听见自己的脚步在石阶上踏响。当影子疑心自己误入兔子洞时，道路戛然而止，又突兀地盘旋而上。终于，影子爬完了全部楼梯，他推开阶梯尽头的门，耀眼的阳光向他袭来，晃得他睁不开眼睛。  
他出现在一座斗兽场的看台上，观众把看台挤得满满当当，他们的呐喊和欢呼声充斥着影子的耳朵。有些人他在小镇的集市和狂欢上见过，但大部分是陌生面孔，无论男女、老少，都显露出狂热的神态。  
在圆形斗兽场中央，黑豹与一个男人对峙着。影子认出来那人正是贡萨洛。  
贡萨洛赤裸背脊，光着双脚，手里除了一把小刀再没有别的武器。他弓着身子，朝黑豹大吼着挑衅，汗水在黑皮肤上反光，他脖子上青筋暴起，左肩上一道流着血的爪印。  
“来呀！来呀！”贡萨洛大吼。观众也随着他呐喊，斗兽场内人声鼎沸。  
黑豹周围的地上洒着点点血迹，它也已经在打斗中负了伤。它愤恨地低吼着，并不去回应挑衅，反而谨慎地绕着他踱步。  
贡萨洛先沉不住气了。他往地上啐一口带血的唾沫，血淌到了胡子上。他朝黑豹扑了上去。豹子灵巧地避开了他的攻击，反而一扭身体朝男人的脖颈咬去。贡萨洛赶忙向一边撤身，脖颈避开了黑豹致命的攻击，肩膀却还是被咬中了——和刚才的抓伤正是同一侧。  
鲜血立刻从黑豹的利齿下淌了出来，它用爪子死死扒住贡萨洛的身体不放。贡萨洛疼得大叫，小刀也在挣扎中飞出了掌心，他右手握拳，抡圆胳膊狠狠砸向豹子的肚皮。一拳又一拳，结结实实地砸在黑豹皮肉上，发出可怕的闷响。黑豹终于坚持不住，哀嚎一声松了口，接着就被击飞到了两米外。  
一人一兽之间的位置回到了最初，双方又开始了谨慎的对峙。但就像拳击打到第十个回合，两边的选手都是勉强还能在场上站立。看台上的欢呼如狂风般猛烈，只有势均力敌的对手才能打得让观众这般满意。  
男人的左臂鲜血淋漓，已是动弹不得了，而黑豹看上去没什么伤口，走路却一瘸一拐，大概已经断了骨头。  
所有人都知道，不管谁发起下一击，都会是整场搏斗的最后一击。  
贡萨洛捡起小刀，大吼一声，冲向场中央；黑豹也拉伸开四肢，冲贡萨洛奔去。  
他们在斗兽场中央扭打在一起。  
贡萨洛举起小刀，想要划开黑豹的肚子，却被它的前爪阻碍，只得刀锋一转，深深插进黑豹的后腰，黑豹发出哀嚎，被贡萨洛死死压在身下。贡萨洛露出狰狞的笑容，想抽出刀子乘胜追击，一瞬间放松了手里的力道。  
就是这一瞬间的机会，黑豹猛地跳起，挣脱了束缚，不顾刀子还插在身侧，露出利爪，挠在贡萨洛的眼睛上，夺去了他的视力。  
搏斗的结果已经明了。观众席上的呼喊声渐渐衰弱下来。  
贡萨洛徒劳地在原地扭转身体，往什么都没有的方向挥舞拳头，而黑豹只是蜷着身子围着他打转，迟迟不给他最后一击。还有几个愚蠢的大嗓门观众叫嚷着让贡萨洛进攻，黑豹微微偏转脑袋，轻蔑地瞥视他们，发出嗤笑似的喘息。  
终于，黑豹攒够了力气，朝着贡萨洛的脖子一跃而上，用利齿撕开了他的喉咙。男人倒在地上，血在身下汇聚，不一会儿他就不再动弹了。  
看台上一片寂静。没人料想到最后是这样的结局，他们颤抖着，恐慌地喘着气，甚至忘记了逃离。  
黑豹站在男人的尸体上，疲惫地喘息。不一会儿，黑豹高高仰起头颅，发出一声嘹亮的咆哮，吼声震撼全场，影子头皮发麻，不禁想要后退。紧接着又是一声。  
黑豹的吼叫化作火焰、化作炙热的风，在斗兽场里肆意地刮起。看台上无助的人一个个地被点燃了，没头没脑地奔跑起来，撞在一起，然后跌倒在地上，再也没能爬起。影子站在看台最高处，没有被卷入火的漩涡里，但扑面而来的热浪和人被烧焦的气味，让他想要立刻离开这地狱一样的斗兽场。  
黑豹王者般地站在场中央，巡视它的杰作，它看到了影子，凝视他的眼睛，目光里闪烁着获得荣耀的骄傲，和复仇后的欣喜。影子被黑豹盯得动弹不得，那一刻，影子在黑豹眼中看见了娜葛妲的影子。  
黑豹移开视线，甩了甩尾巴，信步离开了斗兽场。  
影子终于能够挪动身体，他推开身后来时的门，一路奔跑回到木屋，他走出暗门，木屋里飘荡着呛人的烟尘，他几乎迷失其中，最后终于掩着口鼻，勉强凭借记忆逃出屋子，却发现整个小镇都陷入了一片火海。  
他茫然地站在屋外，看着眼前的木屋在大火中劈啪作响，马上就要倒塌了。他不知道其他人在哪儿，甚至不能确定斗兽场在哪个方向。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。  
可话说回来，即便他知道，也太晚了。一切已经发生了。  
远处传来一声巨响，爆炸现场火光冲天，宛如巨兽怒号。  
“影子！”  
天上传来一个熟悉的声音，影子抬头找寻，才意识到刚才轰轰作响的不是他脑袋里的幻觉，而是一架直升机。亚瑟·亨特从直升机上放下一截软梯，正向着影子招手。  
“影子，上来！”  
影子爬上软梯，亚瑟一把将他拉进直升机里，向飞行员打了个手势。直升机在热浪中转向，朝东北离去。  
“你还好吗？”亚瑟边卷起软梯，边用故作轻松的语调问，一转头却看到影子灰头土脸地坐着，沉默地盯着自己。  
“……我看出来你有很多问题。没关系，说吧，我会尽量回答你。”金发年轻人换上一副严肃的神色，做好了接受影子怒火的准备。  
影子张了张嘴，感觉喉咙里被塞了一把细沙子。他咽了口唾沫。  
他能问亚瑟些什么呢。是不是所有人都知道这是怎么一回事，只有他一个人蒙在鼓里？亚瑟为谁工作？娜葛妲是什么？或者，所有这一切有什么目的？影子的判断没有错，亚瑟确实对他隐瞒了一些事情，可经历过这一切，影子多少也对事件全貌有了自己的推测。  
而那些他尚且不甚了然的，就如同爱丽丝先生的真实身份一样，被埋得太深，即便问，得到的信息也不过是汪洋中的一捧水。  
最终影子只问了一个问题：  
“你的狩猎怎么样？”  
亚瑟没有掩饰听到这个问题时脸上闪过的惊讶，他随即微笑起来。  
“野兽完成了与我们的交易，已经去了它该去的地方。所有人都做出了自己的选择。”  
影子点点头，望向窗外，两个人都不再说话了。小镇还在燃烧，像一簇盛大的篝火。  
他想起一句话，不知是在哪里听到的，此刻用贡萨洛口音浓重的欢快声音在他脑子里回放着：  
“正如火焰需要森林，朋友，森林也需要火焰。”  



End file.
